64 Word Prompts
by goldenhallelujah
Summary: These are all miscellanious word prompts. All pairing flames will be used to roast marshmellows . These were just for practice, and I was like "Hey, I'll upload them." Your fav pairing might be in here... check it out!
1. 2 AM SarahJareth

**1. 2 AM**  
fandom: _LABYRINTH _[Sarah/Jareth]

_I really have always just adored this couple. And since Jareth is one of my muses, he sat on my shoulder and made snide remarks the whole time I tried to write it. So please forgive me if this isn't my best. I really don't love it as much as I should. I'll try to re-do it soon._

_But enjoy!_

* * *

How strange it seemed that the Goblin King, re-orderer of time, would deem impossible to staying up 2 AM for her, his own wife. Sarah's late night shifts at the cafe left her weary and dog-tired at the end of the night. But Sarah refused to be his housewife.

And yet still, with whatever ounce of energy she had in her body, she managed to return home and flop into the silken sheets beside him.

She didn't know it, but after she fell asleep, mismatched eyes opened and his devoted hands reached to soothe her slumbers at 2 AM each night.


	2. Metaphor WesleyButtercup

**2. Metaphor**  
FANDOM: _The Princess Bride_ [Wesley/Buttercup]

_'Princess Bride Fanfiction?? Who does Princess Bride Fanfiction?!?'_

_I do, thankyouverymuch :]_

_I was satisfied with Wesley's quick wit in this story. And Buttercup is a bit stupid, even though she's the pretty girl. Ah, well..._

* * *

"Why mix words you don't mean, darling?" Buttercup often said. "I can't have hair as tawny as gold. It's impossible."

"Ah, but there, my dear, is the beauty of a Metaphor!" Wesley said romantically, pulling her tighter in his embrace and grinning. "It gives proof that the impossible is, in fact, possible."

"Why don't you just say that you like my hair color?" Buttercup said with a frown.

Wesley just rolled his eyes at his empty-headed bride. "I hope our children get my brains." He muttered. Buttercup gave him a dirty look.

"Metaphorically speaking, of course, darling." He said quickly.


	3. Sky JDCox

**3. sky**  
FANDOM: _Scrubs_ [JD/Cox]  
SONG: Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit

_I giggled writing this because can't you totally imagine JD dancing around their apartment, singing from songs out loud from off his ipod and a pissed off Perry trying not to smash his head in?_

_I can. And I did. And that's how this was born._

* * *

"No one knows what s'like to be the bad man, behind blue eyes! Concrete, tall as the sky. Blush, what a rush!" JD danced around their apartment, milk carton in hand, Limp Bizkit blasting in his headphones.

Perry gritted his teeth, turned up the volume on the TV, and leaned back into their couch.

"REMINISCE! COLD CRUSH!" JD sang shrilly.

Perry stood, furious. "THAT'S IT! I LOVE YOU, BUT NO MORE SINGING!" he roared, yanking the headphones out of JD's ears.

JD shrank, then paused. "_oops_... wait, what'd you just say?"

Perry visibly blanched. "n-nothing.."

But it was too late.


	4. Lost Scene RonHermione

**4. lost scene**  
FANDOM: _Harry Potter_ [Hermione\Ron]

_This takes place in Deathly Hollows (SPOILER ALERT! skip this chapter if you haven't read... or you won't get it.) If you've read Deathly Hollows, you'll get where and when it takes place._

_I was so depressed after this. I absolutely love Hermione and Ron, so this made me TT_TT_

* * *

"Please, Ron!" She begged, her hand catching on his sweater sleeve and pulling him back beseechingly.

"No. Harry's being a right bloody git." Ron mumbled stubbornly, tugging himself out of her reach.

"Not even if I begged, you wouldn't, huh?" Hermione replied tearfully, suddenly angry herself. She let out a snuffle, and dropped her hands to her waist, head drooping.

"'Mione, you know that's not what I-"

"Shove it. Good riddance." Hermione said, and dissaparated back to the tent, leaving Ron by himself at Shell Cottage.

Ron hung his head in his hands. "'Mione, you just don't understand." he thought.


	5. Degrees ZukoKatara

**5. degrees**  
FANDOM: _Avatar; The Last Airbender_ [Katara\Zuko]

_Now this was something I wanted to see in the series. We all know that they're all sappy on eachother. I absolutely despise Kataang, so don't you dare flame this either. All flames will be used to roast marshmellows, silly Kataangers._

* * *

"You must be 100 degrees." Katara muttered, laying the back of her hand on his forehead.

Zuko took a step backward from Katara's instincts. "I'm a firebender, not sick." He said, looking away from her.

"Come here. You look sick." She said, pulling him closer, and opening his mouth. "Say 'ah'" She ordered.

"Ahhh!" Zuko blushed, twisting away. "Leave me alone, woman!" he said stubbornly.

"Oh, that's how you'll be?" Katara put her hands on her hips. "Fine. Die of your fever!" She spat, storming off.

Later that night, when they all slept, she soothed him as he tossed and turned.


	6. Seize The Day YohHaruna

**6. seize the day  
**FANDOM: _Koukou Debut_ [Yoh\Haruna]

_I adored reading Koukou Debut (Highschool Debut). I loved that they texts. This hit the nail on the head about their relationship. Of course Yoh loves Haruna, just not her need to overkill everything. But I'm sure that calms down later in her life, ne?_

* * *

Haruna woke up to her cellphone buzzing in her hand. "Yoh!" She exclaimed, immediately sitting up and slapping her forehead. Today they were going to the park, and she had nearly forgot.

"I'll sieze the day today! I'll make it perfect!" Haruna said, flipping open her phone. It was from Yoh.

"Haruna," it read, "**Don't** go overboard. Love you."

It was a shorter message than usual.

Her cellphone buzzed again.

"While you're out seizing the day, don't hurt it. I know how extravagant you are."

Haruna flopped back into her bed. It was like Yoh could read her mind sometimes!


	7. Opposite RemusSirius

**7. opposite**  
FANDOM: Harry Potter [Remus/Sirius]

_Oh, now you can't deny this is just adorable. It's when they were in school, in their bed that they often shared. Peter didn't care, and James was too busy bunking with Lily to complain ;]_

_I practically died writing this chapter. I love this pairing sooo much. I'm surprised that Severus is my muse instead of Remus or Sirius. _

_Lucky for him, Sev avoided reading over my shoulder on this one._

* * *

Physically, their bodies were similar. Close height, both shaggy haired, similar builds.

On the inside, it was nothing but opposite.

As they say, opposites attract.

Sirius, who was **nothing** like his namesake, was the playful one when they were together (while Remus was always quiet and solemn). Mischeviously, he ran his fingers through Remus's snarled hair. "Play with me, Moony." he beseeched, nuzzling the other boy's neck.

"Sleep, damn you." Remus said, pushing his face to the pillow and swatting Sirius on the nose.

And of course, Sirius was _always_ kinky when Remus would rather sleep.

Sirius sighed. Still worth it.


	8. Passions Run RonHermione

**8. passions run  
**FANDOM: _Harry Potter_ [Ron\Hermione]

_Awwww, secret affection. Who knew that Ron liked to watch Hermione read?_

_Ron: It's something in those brown eyes. She always seems like she's so.. entraced when she reads. I wish she looked at me like that..._

_Yes, Ron, we know. But did you know she reads you like a book when you're not looking, too?_

_Ron: Really? Gee whiz!_

_Haha._

* * *

Her nose in in another book, she muttered, "Stupify" and waved her wand at nothing in particular.

Ron, through a mouthful of chocolate, said, "What're you doing?"

She looked up. "Passions run deep, Ronald. I like reading. Besides, what d'you even do with the things you like?"

Ron looked offened. "Hey, I spend time with my passions!" He said, gulping down the rest of the chocolate.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well I'm here watching _you_ read, aren't I?" Ron said forcefully, frowning.

"W-what?" Hermoine blinked, astonished, and dropped her book.

"You heard me." Ron muttered, blushing.

Oh yes, passions run **deep**.


	9. Connection SpockChristine

**9. connection**  
FANDOM: _Star Trek_ [Spock\Christine]

_Yes, yes, I admit it. I'm a Trekkie! But not Uhura/Spock. I haven't seen the new movie yet, so I have no idea what I'll think of that. I always wanted to give Christine a chance with Spock, mostly out of pity. I'm all for K/S. CLASSIC._

_Spock: it is illogical, Halle, to keep pairing me up like a vulcan-whore with these people._

_Oh, Spock, you have no idea how much of a vulcan-whore you really are inside._

_Spock: *gulp*_

_:]_

* * *

Even before this, there was a connection there.

But since Spock had first asked, "May I?", Christine felt it deeper. His fingers hesitantly settled on the mind meld positions, and his eyes closed as he focused.

For a few seconds, Christine could do nothing but look at the calmness of a Half-Vulcan relaxing into mind-meld state.

And suddenly she was being washed into a deep connection. The hues of feelings were felt. "It is _illogical_ to tell you that I love you." He had told Christine. "I will show you."

And she could feel it, through the connection.

She laughed.


	10. Lull and Storm IchigoHollowIchigo

**10. lull and storm**  
FANDOM:_ Bleach_ [Ichigo\Hollow Ichigo]

_This has spoilers! If you didn't know about Hollow Ichigo, stop reading!_

_I 3 creepy, crazy, hollow Ichigo. Does he have a name, I wonder? This was fun to write, but it didn't come out the way I wanted._

* * *

_Do you want to win?_

The blue tongue flicked out, and wrapped around the delicate shell of an ear.

"Stop it!" Ichigo roared, drawing his sword. But his hollow was too quick. It danced back a few steps.

_No, my precious one. I am the real power. I am the storm, raging storm._

_You are nothing without me!_

"That goes both ways, hollow." Ichigo said, braced for any attacks. But his hollow didn't move. The golden eyes flickered.

_True. All the more reason why you need me. We are lull and storm._

_Do you want to win?_

"More than **anything**."


	11. Animal JamesLily

**11. animal  
**FANDOM: _Harry Potter _[James\Lily]

_You know, Severus was missing the whole time I wrote this._

_Sev: It wasn't one of my best moments._

_I'm sorry, Sev, but it had to be done._

* * *

"You.. you animal!" Lily spat. "Let him go!"

"It's just a joke, Lily." James laughed.

"Put Sev down! He's my friend, Potter!"

James dropped Severus with a scowl. "Fine. Be in love with the greasy Slytherin git."

Severus struggled to his feet quickly. "Don't defend me, Evans." He sneered. "I wouldn't want to bother you. You seemed busy snogging Potter!"

"Severus, please..." Lily pleaded.

"Who's the animal now, Evans? You... you mudblood!" He said, slinking away.

Lily was speechless.

"You are a Slytherin arse!" she half-sobbed after him.

James, muttered to Sirius, wide-eyed, "I was only trying to impress her."


	12. Children KirkSpock

**12. children**  
FANDOM: _Star Trek_ [Kirk\Spock]

_Spock: When can I become a permanent muse instead of just a vulcan-whore?_

_Sorry Spock, but not today. I've already got Sev, Jareth and... wait, who else?_

_Xigbar: Yer fergettin' me already? You just finished 'Time Flies' and you've already forgotten me._

_Sorry, Xig, sometimes I forget that your story's called 'Kingdom Hearts'. Beware my brainfarts._

* * *

"I love kids." Kirk sighed happily, hands on his hips in the doorway of the room. Crew-members children played happily there, being watched over.

Spock clasped his hands behind his back, saying "Yet you refuse to have relationships with women, Captain."

Kirk frowned. "Didn't I tell you to call me James?"

"It is illogical to address you with anything informal in front of the crew, Captain. It would cause a lack of respect from them." Spock said simply as he followed Kirk down the hall.

"Maybe we'll adopt." Kirk grinned, pulling Spock, who almost smiled, inside of their shared room.


	13. We All Float On KyoTohru

**13. we all float on  
**FANDOM: _Furuba_ [Tohru\Kyo]

_Yeees, I am a Kyoru fan. I do ship Yukyo (or is it Kyuki? oh well) and Yukiru because everybody else likes them. They're fun to write, too. Mika Onee-san, however, is a livid Kyoru fan and she hates it when I write Yukyo and Yukiru. I still got her to beta my other ones. Was that foreshadowing on the next few prompts? Damn straight it was :]_

* * *

"Ah, the beach!" Tohru dove into the water.

"This was a dumb idea." Kyo muttered, laying on his back in the clear blue ocean.

Momiji spurted a fountain of water at him. "Kyo, you're never happy!" the blond piped.

"You're... you're not happy, Kyo?" Tohru said, as tears welled in her eyes.

"Go home, then, baka neko." Yuki said, kneeling in the sand with Kisa.

"I'll float on. We all float on." Kyo said, irritated.

At Tohru's confused look, Kyo smiled a bit. "It means I'll be okay."

Tohru's was relieved. "Ah, I'll float on with you too, Kyo." She smiled.


	14. Chess YoruichiSoifon

**14. chess**  
FANDOM: _Bleach_ [Soifon\Yoruichi]

_Okay, so my friend Mika Onee-san beta'd this. And she was like "Awww, if I didn't know it was a friendfic I would say it was Yuri. It's not right?" I just told her yes because we cosplayed (sort of) as Yoruichi and Soifon at Portcon this year._

_Really, it's Yuri. LOVE ALL AROUND!_

_Yoruichi just outdid herself with "Let us not dwell on games of chess." today. I died writing this. I was like BOOYAH! Perhaps Yoruichi will get a permanent muse spot? I do need a girl._

_Jareth: Then how about Sarah?_

_I couldn't deal with two muses making out behind me when I write. No, Jareth._

_Jareth : *pout*_

* * *

It was intense. Soifon never wanted to fight her Yoruichi. Never.

It was calculated. Like chess. But with humans. Both, fast as lightinging. Soifon chased her across branches, but she was unprepared for the defeat that Yoruichi gave her.

After, Yoruichi watched as she cried.

"I didn't... I didn't want to, Lady Yoruichi." Her head sunk, and she slouched on her knees before the Lady. "But you left me. You left me and I... !"

Yoruichi knelt and scooped up Soifon in a single movement.

"Let us not dwell on games of chess." Yoruichi mumured simply, stroking Soi's braids.

And all was forgiven.


	15. Duty RemusNymphadora

**15. duty**  
FANDOM: _Harry Potter_ [Remus\Tonks]

_Oh yeah, now I remember why Remus wasn't my muse. BECAUSE HE DID THIS IN DEATHLY HOLLOWS. Warning: DH spoilers. Don't read if you haven't read it! You won't get it. And this is a major spoiler._

_Sev: If it had been Lily and I, I wouldn't have left her._

_Sev, you were a deatheater, remember?_

_Sev: Oh, yeah. Oops heheh!_

* * *

Remus had a duty to his unborn child and wife. After the words said (yelled) between him and Harry, he felt it worse than ever. Guilt. He couldn't just leave his own family.

He apparated to her room at her parents house with a BANG.

Tonks, who had previously been angrily snuffling into the box of tissues that was left there, jumped. "You're... you're back?" She asked between short sobs.

"I.. I'm sorry." the scarred man said, head down, looking ashamed.

Nymphadora flew across the room, embracing her husband. "Don't you dare do that ever again." she threatened through her tears.


	16. Rip YoruichiKisuke

**16. rip  
**FANDOM: _Bleach _[Urahara\Yoruichi]

_Alright, Yoru might just become one of my permanent muses. She's really making it fun. I worry about her and Jareth though. She turns into a cat, and he turns into an owl. CAT VS. OWL BATTLE ROYALE!_

_Jareth: I would never fight with the likes of her *sniff*_

_Yoru: I'm actually a Shioin Princess._

_Jareth: *dripping with distain* You'll never be Sarah._

_Play nice, you two._

_So now it's Sev, Jareth, Yoru and Xig. Maybe Xig will pop up and let you know how he's feeling soon._

* * *

"Oh-Ouch!" Kisuke muttered, stroking the black cat as she kneeded his lap. The cat gave a humanly grin, and purred louder.

"Y-Yoruichi.. that hurts!" He whined.

The black cat stopped, sitting back on her haunches. She let out a "pprrreowfh?", tilting her head innocently. When Kisuke sighed, relieved, Yoruichi lunged for the green and white hat on his head and stole it.

"N-Nani?! Yoruichi!" Kisuke called angrily after her. He stood, ready to give chase, when the shredded bits of his pants fell to his ankles.

"Oops, did I rip your pants, Kisuke?" The human and naked (except for Kisuke's hat) Yoruichi chuckled from the doorframe.


	17. Missing Time SarahJareth

**17. missing time**  
FANDOM: _Labyrinth_ [Sarah\Jareth]

_Oooh, Jareth is so evil. Mika Onee-san and I had a whole conversation about how evil he sounded in this fic._

_Jareth: It's not my fault. I was scorned as a child._

_Jareth, you liar._

_Jareth: ...Alright. But it's more fun to be evil!_

_And we love you anyways :]_

* * *

"How are you liking my Labyrinth, Sarah?" Jareth asked, leaning foward.

"P-piece of cake!" Sarah stuttered, disturbed by his close proximity. He frowned, drawing back.

"Then we shall make it _more_ challenging. You have three hours." Jareth grinned darkly, making the hands on the clock spin fast.

"But that's not fair!" Sarah cried, clinging to her Goblin King tightly.

"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is..." he drawled, and then he was gone.

Jareth flopped into his throne. "We'll see how you deal with missing time, precious." Jareth whispered, and he peered into his crystal.


	18. Crest IchigoRukia

**18. crest  
**FANDOM: _Bleach_ [Ichigo\Rukia]

_For all of you that don't know what baka means, I'm sorry. It's means idiot. And brush up on your basic japanese, BAKA!_

_Yoruichi doesn't know what Crest is either._

_And Mika Onee-san was like "Where **does** Rukia brush her teeth?"_

_I had no idea._

_"Probably at your house." _

_Thank you, Mika. We actually do have Crest :P_

* * *

"You're out of toothpaste." Rukia drawled, sliding open Ichigo's closet with a k-chak.

"Don't tell me you were brushing your teeth _in the closet_!" Ichigo said angrily.

"No..." Rukia said, and Ichigo was relieved. "There's no sink in the closet, baka." Rukia finished.

"Augh! Fine, what kind do you want?" Ichigo finally muttered, thunking Rukia on the head.

"I don't know. Just get 'Crest', that's what the thing says!" Rukia and she slammed the closet door shut.

"Isn't Crest American stuff?" Ichigo grumbled. It hit him suddenly.

"Rukia!" Ichigo pounded on the door, "Rukia! Where've you been brushing your teeth?!"


	19. Itch YukiTohru

**19. itch**  
FANDOM: _Furuba_ [Tohru/Yuki]

_Gwee-hee ^_^. Kyo's jealous of Yuki gettin' some. If you want me to write about why she's in his bed, REVIEW this chapter! :) _

_I 3 reviews and I'll always say something back... I promise._

* * *

"Aaaahhh!" Tohru wiggled between the sheets. "_Itchy_!"

Yuki watched with blatant amusement. "Something wrong, Tohru?" he bit back laughter.

"Oh, Yuki, I itch!" She blushed, still scratching.

Yuki frowned, and scratched at his arms. "Now that you mention it, I'm kind of itchy too..."

Outside, Momiji and Kyo crouched secretly. "Oh, Kyo! I didn't know Tohru would be in there too! Why **is** she in Yuki's bed, though?" The innocent monkey asked.

Kyo, who happened to be in on Momiji's itching powder plan, flushed bright red. "Shut up, kid. I'm sure she's just helping him change the sheets or something."


	20. Explode YukiKyo

**20. explode**  
FANDOM: _Furuba_ [Yuki/Kyo]

_Baka neko: Stupid Cat._

_He calls him Baka Neko all the time in the manga, so I was like 'Why the heck not!"_

_That Yuki is a tricky bastard. Poor Kyo.. can anybody tell me if it's Yukyo or Kyuki?_

* * *

"Baka neko!" Yuki growled, enraged.

"Say that to my face, you damn rat!" Kyo roared, on the verge of slamming his fist into the latter's face.

"I did just say it to your face, dumbass!" Yuki hissed, grabbing Kyo by the collar and holding up his hand, ready to punch.

Kyo spat, and twisted in Yuki's grasp, but Yuki held fast. Instead of shoving the cat away, Yuki reeled Kyo in, smashing their lips together leaving Kyo frozen, as Yuki broke it off with a gentle pop.

But Yuki didn't play with him much more, because at any second, Kyo would explode.


	21. Rise SeverusLily

**21. rise**  
FANDOM: _Harry Potter_ [Snape\Lily]

_This was Sev's requested pity-fic._

_The poor thing._

_Sev: Lily... TT_TT_

* * *

"After all these years, Severus?" Dumbledore said softly.

"Even now." Severus muttered, housing his wand in his coat pocket. The patronus faded, leaving Severus with his head in his hands.

"You may go." Dumbledore dismissed him, and Snape left in a flurry of papers, his coat trailing behind him.

He fell to his knees on the stairs, finally breaking down. Lily was gone, damn it, and there's nothing he could do.

Severus never considered himself religious, but Lily's soul would most definately rise closer to heaven than his ever would.


	22. Crumble HermioneDraco

**22. crumble  
**FANDOM: _Harry Potter _[Draco\Hermione]

_Heck yeah I ship Draco/Hermione. If you don't like it, well you don't like it. If you want to know what they were arguing about, REVIEW CURSE YOU ALL!_

_I mean, I love you guys._

_Sev: I knew Malfoy had it in him :]_

* * *

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Hermione stormed down the hallway..

"These walls you've built, Granger, I'll knock them down, just you see!" He called after her. He whirled angrily and stormed the opposite way.

He only made it a few feet before impulse made him turn and follow her.

"'Mione, I-" He faced her, feeling sorry.

She slapped a hand over his mouth. "Draco. Stop."

He gave her a bemused look, and she rolled her eyes and moved her hand so she could peck him on the lips.

"Walls... See them crumble, see them tumble..." he whispered to her.

"Shut up, Malfoy."


	23. Range JamesSirius

**23. range**  
FANDOM: _Harry Potter _[Sirius\James]

_This was a playful fic that ended up with James getting snubbed. Poor babe. Yes, I am satisfying my Harry Potter coupling urges, so shuddup.  
Sev hid after I wrote this. I swear, he refused to come out from under my bed._

_Sev: *wailing* IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!!!!_

* * *

"Hooooooommmeee, home on the rannngee!" James sang mischeviously, looking down his glasses at Sirius.

"Bloody hell, mate!" Sirius grumbled, dropping his pencil into his lap and covering his ears.

"Where the deeeeeeer and the buffalo plaaaaaay!" continued James, screeching in an unconvincing attempt at what sounded to Sirius like a mandrake.

"The one time I actually try and study, you decide you have to sing! Shove it, you prick!" Sirius spluttered angrily. He knocked James off the couch.

He left the common room in an angry huff. James sighed.

_"And the skies are not cloudy all day..."_


	24. Fight or Flight FredGeorgeHermione

**24. fight/flight**  
FANDOM: _Harry Potter _[Hermione\Fred\George]

_I love this threesome. Fred and George have so much charisma. I have to write one where it's just Fred and George. Well, I do have 40 more 100 word fics to write after this, so I should be able to squeeze them in (maybe twice) eventually._

_Sev: STUDENT RELATIONS ARE UNACCEPTABLE!_

_You let Malfoy and Granger get away with it._

_Sev: Damnit..._

* * *

When you're swooped on by unawares, your instincts go. Hermione struggled harder when the freckled hand clapped down over her mouth.

"Is it fight or flight, 'Mione?" A husky voice muttered in her ear.

"Either way, you're stuck with us." Another voice purred.

Hermione calmed, and pried Fred's hand off her face. "Lemme go..."

"I don't think so. What d'you think, Fred?"

"Nope, you're with us."

Hermione shoved George, and Fred grabbed her around the waist as George rebounded off the wall and tossed his arm around her shoulder. She kissed both of them on the cheek.

"I wouldn't want to be _anywhere_ else."


	25. Acid HarryDraco

**25. acid**  
FANDOM: _Harry Potter_ [Draco\Harry]

_AHAHAHAH! I just got back from seeing The Half-Blood Prince. It was brilliant! I adored it so much! There was a lot of angsty Draco. And Harry and Draco dueling in the bathrooms? Amazing._

_Sev: This is so not appropriate, Miss Fowler. 5 points from Gryffindor._

_Damn._

_Sev: *walking away* Another 5 points for language, Miss Fowler._

* * *

"Whatcha mixing, Draco?" Harry ambled up behind Draco, wrapping his arms warmly around the blond boy.

Draco jumped, surprised. "N-nothing, Potter!" he spat, flushed and embarassed. Elbowing the Gryffindor in the stomach, he shook Harry off.

Offended, Harry stepped back, rubbing his sore stomach. "Bloody hell, Draco. The way you react to everything you'd think that you were mixing a love potion." he sauntered away, still irritated.

"What are you making?" Pansy asked, curious.

"_Acid_." Draco growled threateningly.

He didn't tell them that it was a love potion.

And the intended was currently sulking about being elbowed in the stomach.


	26. Color FredGeorge

**26. color**  
FANDOM: _Harry Potter_ [Fred\George]

_oooooh yes, I 3 twincest. I have wayyyy too many Harry Potter Fanfics. I seriously need to write more than just Harry Potter and KH fanfics._

_This was a typical pissed off Fred at George for waking him up._

_I was sad when I wrote this. Fred dies in the next book. :(_

* * *

George woke up, panting, entangled in the sheets.

He shook awake his twin. "Wake up! Fred!" Shaken awake, the twin did just that.

"Bloody hell!" Fred squinted his eyes and peered at the clock in the dark. "George, it's 3 AM. What's wrong?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, George sat down on the edge of Fred's bed, beside his brother's feet. He rested his head in his hands as Fred sat up.

"I just.. I just dreamed you died. Then I couldn't... remember the color of your eyes."

"George," Fred whispered slowly, "our eyes are the _same color_. Go to sleep."


	27. Give BillFleur

**27. give**  
FANDOM: _Harry Potter_ [Bill\Fleur]

_I love the angsty Bill. There's just not enough of him in the movies. And Fleur? Sassy. This was my cute idea of how they would have gotten together. And of course, Fleur would totally sit in Bill's lap and he'd be like, "well, shit. okay" in typical Weasley fashion._

* * *

"Why are you being so kind?" the eldest Weasley sat shirtless and bleeding as the blonde tended to his wounds.

"Because I know zat you are not zee monster you paint yourself as." Fleur spoke.

"I **am **a monster." Bill muttered grimly. "Ouch!" He growled when she pulled a bandage sharply, stern.

"No, you are not." she sighed, running her fingers on his scarred face. His calloused hand caught hers.

"Thank you." He smiled as best he could, but his face contorted awkwardly.

"Eet is not all I 'ave to give you, William." she murmured, seating herself in his lap.


	28. Needle SiriusBellatrix

**28. needle  
**FANDOM: _Harry Potter_ [Sirius\Bellatrix]

_I wanted this to be tender and touching, so don't you dare start complaining that I'm writing too many "She's healing him after he got into trouble again" stories. So Shuddup. This takes place before Bellatrix becomes a death eater. And it's ten words too long. I just couldn't bear to shorten it. Deal with it._

* * *

Sirius groaned as the needle pierced his skin. "Why couldn't you've used magic?"

Bella looked up. "Well for one, we're underage so we'd need an adult and two, you didn't **want** to tell any adults what happened."

"And **why** is there no anesthesia?"

"Couldn't find any." She turned her attention back to the cut on his hand.

"Bellatrix Black, did you even look?" her older cousin growled.

She snorted, "You think I want to see this? There." She was finished. She used her teeth to snap the string, kissing the cut gently.

When Sirius pulled her up for a kiss, he could taste his blood in her mouth.

He didn't care.


	29. Locks KakashiNaruto

**29. locks**  
FANDOM: _Naruto_ [Kakashi\Naruto]

_This is such a crackfic. I don't really like this pairing, but Mika Onee-san had requested it, so I was like "Well, fine." _

_Personally, I'd take Kakashi for myself. :]_

_Naruto and Hinata are mostly meant to be in my opinion._

* * *

"D-damn locks!" Naruto growled, rattling the door handle. "I _had_ a key, Kakashi, I swear!" He fumbled in pockets, trying to find it.

Kakashi, pushed off the side of the porch where he had been lounging. "Naruto..." He sighed, "you dropped these when we were walking back from the Ramen shop." He dangled the keys in front of the short blond, jingling them.

"O-oi, Kakashi-sensei! Why didn't you just tell me?" Naruto danced in place, angry.

"Some locks don't need to be unlocked." Kakashi murmured, teasing him with a peck on the cheek and holding the keys above Naruto's reach.


	30. Slope JiraiyaSakura

**30. slope**  
FANDOM: _Naruto_ [Jiraiya\Sakura]

_Jiraiya, for all of his wisdom, will always be an old pervert. This isn't really a coupling, more like what would happen if the Toad Mountain Sage found Sakura and Hinata on his mountain. _

_And you know that Jiraiya would totally ask Sakura to take off her clothes so he would have a muse._

_Jiraiya might possibly be joining my muse group. The nasty old perv._

* * *

"Hey, ladies!" The Saanin called, chasing after the two girls.

"W-wait, ladies! I need help!"

Sakura and Hinata halted, and Sakura turned, her hands on her hips and a friendly but guarded smile on her face.

"S-sir?" Hinata stumbled on the word.

But Jiraiya ignored her, pleading with Sakura. "Oh, please, pretty Miss! I am an aspiring writer! You, pretty Miss, are the perfect muse!"

Sakura blushed from his flattery. "Oh yeah, old man? What can I do for you?"

"Take off your clothes." Jiraiya winked.

He was still laughing as he was shoved down the slope of the mountain.


	31. Correspondance Akuroku

**31. correspondence**  
FANDOM: _Kingdom Hearts _[Axel\Roxas]

_Akuroku angst! 3 it._I'm so _empty_.

* * *

Demo... maybe I can find words.

Roxas hesitantly reached out to write something on the piece of paper.

The pencil snapped.

Groaning, Roxas opened a desk drawer, looking for a pencil. He found something.

A crumpled ball of paper. Paper identical to paper on his desk.

He unfolded it, curious.

"Roxas, I l-"

The scrawl ended like the paper had been torn and then crumpled angrily. It wasn't his writing, but familiar anyways.

Something clicked in his head. He bent over a new sheet.

"-ove you too, Axel."

Crumpling it, Roxas chucked it out the window.


	32. Linger SoraRoxas

**32. linger**  
FANDOM: _Kingdom Hearts_ [Sora\Roxas]

_I suck at writing RoxaSora. It's so hard to do! Plus, I don't really like Sora, so..._

* * *

Roxas can feel him, there.

_I wish he heard me better_.

He tears the paper apart with a strangled sob. Namine doesn't understand either. Nobody knows what it's like. "**That's a lie. The whole organization knows what it's like**." But he shuts up the words in his head.

_I want to tell him how much I need him_.

"**I'm a nobody**... **and**..."

_I'm a somebody._

Roxas doesn't want his memories. He shakes his head as if to rid himself of them.

_I'm here_.

"**I want to be somebody**."

_I'm your somebody_. _And here, I'll linger_.

"...**Like residue on my heart**."


	33. Charm AxelSora

**33. charm**  
FANDOM:_ Kingdom Hearts_ [Axel\Sora]

_Oooh, angst. I approve of this pairing only if it's Axel looking for Roxas. Or Sora looking for Riku. Otherwise, it's just wronnnng. Axel's POV is italics. Sora doesn't get a POV._

* * *

_You have a certain charm, kid. I would say it's like nothing I've ever seen before._

_But that'd be a lie. A dirty, dirty lie._

_What's one more lie, though?_

"**I love you**-" But the name is left unspoken, as they lay, panting, side by side.

Sora curls into his side. "I love you too, Axel." Grunting, the redhead rolls over and promptly falls asleep.

_You're too easy, boy. _

_He was never this easy._

One day, during a fight, Axel sneers his name.

"**You're **_**nothing**_** like Roxas**."

Instantly, they both halt, wounded.

Axel composes himself, and tears out the door.


	34. Crossroads Xigdem Akudem

**34. crossroads**  
FANDOM:_ Kingdom Hearts _[Demyx\Xigbar]

_Yesssss! I love this! btw it's 130 because I couldn't bear to shorten it. I __**love**__ Demyx punching Axel in the face. Sometimes, I think that's all that Axel needs. PS- Muse Xigbar was cheering this whole time._

_He also did the worm. You shoulda seen it._

* * *

_Sometimes, choices are hard. _

"Please, Demyx." It's tough to hear Xigbar pleading, "I don't think you understand just how much I **need** you."

But the redhead, leaning sexily against the wall, laughs. "Old man, go get your walker. Well, Dem?"

Xigbar doesn't even have the strength to snarl at Axel. He stands, weary from chasing after Demyx. His hands shake when he reaches out to take Demyx's hand. "He's lying."

"No, **he's** lying." Axel sneers, pointing accusingly at Xigbar.

_And sometimes, they're easy._

Demyx drops Xigbar's hand, and for a moment, it looks like Xigbar is about to fall to pieces.

That is, until he turns around and socks Axel in the jaw.

Axel collapses with a cry as Demyx turns around and takes Xigbar's hand.

"C'mon, let's go."


	35. Hunger XigXal

**35. hunger**  
FANDOM: _Kingdom Hearts_ [Xaldin\Xigbar]

_I love the animalistic passion that comes with these two. You just can't see them as cute and fluffy, you know?_

_Plus, it's two old men. That's just hot. :P_

* * *

Xaldin just stood, arms crossed, a leg kicked back against the wall when he vaporized out of the darkness.

He was shivering from exhuastion. He let out a shakey chuckle.

"Ah, you missed me?"

The taller man sneered, pushing himself off the wall. "Oh, please. You know what I've come to collect."

He shoved Xigbar against the wall. The freeshooter let out a grunt of pain.

"Not now... Xaldin, give me some time to recuperate." He feebly pushed against the dragoon's chest, letting out a moan when his neck was bit sharply.

"Yes, **now**." Xaldin muttered dangerously.

Xigbar closed his eyes.


End file.
